Cronicas Vampiricas: Yuto Kigai
by Tani Neesan
Summary: El mundo de la oscuridad esta mas cerca de lo k imaginamos. Seres, en apariencia iguales a nosotros, cuentan la historia de su vida mortal y su transcision en descendientes de Cain...


**Tanita:** ok, primer tomo de "Cronicas Vampiricas" (perdon Anne Rice, fue idea de Julia T.T), espero les guste. Decidi ponerla en esta seccion pues pork Yuto es un personaje original de X.

**Julia:** es taaan guapo.

**Tanita:** n.n lo mismo pienso, es mi personaje favorito de esta serie.

**Raciel**:...lokas...

**Tanita:** muy bien, este es un crossover entre X (CLAMP) y el juego de rol Vampiro: La Mascarada y sus derivados (pertenecientes a la compañia Whitewolf). Sin fines de lucro, solo a favor del ocio y sueños fantasticos, ok? Asi k ni se molesten en demandarme.

**Julia:** porfis! Todas estas ideas...

**Raciel: **lokas

**Julia:** ...lindas provienen de la linda cabezita de la linda Tanita, al igual que yo y demas personajes k pronto conoceran, asi k espero k las disfruten muchisimo.

**

* * *

**

**¤ Yuto Kigai ¤**

Mi historia es demasiado larga como para tratar de contarla toda de principio a fin…aun así, deseas escucharla? Bien, tratare de hacer un breve resumen para no tener que estar aquí toda la noche.

Supongo que todo comienza desde mi nacimiento, no? Muy bien, todo comienza muchos años atrás, en la antigua capital de Japón, Kyoto. Lo se, no luzco como una persona de origen japonés, pero aun no termino.

El caso, en esa época existía lo que se llamaba daimio, que se traduce como barón feudal. Mi padre fue uno de estos daimios, pero la razón de que yo luzca así de lindo, es por mi madre. Ella fue una condesa inglesa, muy bella por cierto, que, por azares del destino, viajo a Japón y conoció a mi padre. Supongo que no es necesario profundizar en este tema, es más que obvio lo que sucedió.

Mi educación fue algo extraña, una combinación de modales ingleses con bases en el bushindo, aunque no fueron tan severos conmigo a diferencia de mis hermanos mayores, hijos del primer matrimonio de mi padre. Nunca me trataron diferente por mi aspecto o por mi comportamiento, yo era el menor y todos me querían, fue una época muy feliz.

Después de mi cumpleaños numero 15, la guerra estallo entre los daimios y sus ejércitos de samuráis; mis hermanos lucharon al lado de mi padre, yo deseaba estar con ellos en el campo de batalla, pero mi padre temía dejar sola a mi madre y hermanas a merced de los asesinos silenciosos agregándole el hecho de que las primeras victimas siempre eran los extranjeros, así que fue mi tarea el de protegerlas hasta que los demás regresaran.

Por desgracia, nuestros enemigos vencieron, varios de mis hermanos murieron y otros lograron escapar por órdenes de nuestro padre, él logro regresar a casa, aunque mal herido, y su último deseo fue el de que me llevara a mi madre y hermanas a Inglaterra y darles una vida nueva. Esa fue la última vez que lo vimos.

Creo que me he enfocado demasiado a esta parte de mi existencia, así que solo resumiré que los años que viví en Inglaterra fueron de lo mas prospero y felices, hasta el día en que mi madre murió…y yo también.

Para ese tiempo, mi madre y yo vivíamos solos, mis hermanas ya estaban casadas. Recuerdo que era el comienzo de la primavera, las flores comenzaban a abrirse poco a poco pero aun se sentían brisas heladas provenientes de las montañas. Ese día yo había tenido que salir a atender unos negocios que me mantuvieron ocupado hasta algo entrada la noche así que tuve que apresurar el paso para que mi madre no se preocupara.

Nunca imagine lo que pasaría cuando llegara a casa; había cuerpos esparcidos por todas partes, era como si una guerra hubiese estallado en mi propio hogar, aunque las "marcas de guerra" era algo extrañas, parecía como si una manada de lobos hubiese decidido exterminar a la raza humana.

Un grito se escucho por toda la casa, provenía del segundo piso, subí rápidamente armado con la espada que siempre llevaba conmigo, sonidos provenían del ala este, hacia allá me dirigí, en el pasillo encontré varios objetos destruidos, garrazos en los muebles y paredes y algún que otro cuerpo destazado de una persona que decidió morir luchando.

Al fondo, en el umbral de la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba la figura de mi madre, estaba totalmente paralizada por el miedo, intente llegar a ella y preguntar que es lo que había ocurrido pero tres siluetas obstaculizaron mi trayecto, por la poca luz que entraba, parecían ser personas muy andrajosas y sucias, probablemente vagos, pero al ir acostumbrándose mis ojos a la oscuridad, logre percatarme de ciertos detalles muy intimidantes, sus cuerpos tenían ciertos rasgos de animales, sus uñas eran tan largas y filosas que parecían garras, sus colmillos eran mas largos de lo normal y, de pronto, de sus ojos apareció un fulgor.

El miedo comenzó a invadirme, pero el deber de proteger a mi madre fue mayor, arremetí contra las criaturas, estas no intentaron moverse, así que comencé a lanzar golpe tras golpe, hasta que ya no pude, los había derrotado, de sus cuerpos manaba mucha sangre, pero la misma sangre comenzó a regenerar las heridas que encontraba en su recorrido.

La desesperación, el miedo y la impotencia es lo único que podía sentir, no podía vencerlos, ni siquiera dañarlos, cada corte que daba era curado en seguida con la misma sangre que surgía, no podría protegerla. El sujeto que estaba en medio de los tres, al parecer el "líder", arremetió en mi contra tomando mi cabeza con una de sus manos y golpeándola contra la pared, el golpe y el movimiento fueron tan fuertes y veloces, que solo pude observar y sentir, mi cabeza daba vueltas y en cualquier momento iba a perder la conciencia. Pero ellos no lo permitieron.

Éxtasis, dolor, tristeza, placer y odio, es increíble la cantidad de emociones que podemos llegar a sentir en un solo instante. Trate de reconfortar a mi madre mostrando fortaleza y diciendo que todo esto pasaría y viviríamos como siempre lo habíamos hecho, nunca me separaría de su lado, ella pareció creer en todo eso y cerro su mente con esas ideas; en mi interior, me encontraba desecho.

Si hasta ese momento había sufrido, no creí que fuera posible mas, experimente el dolor en su más pura expresión, el "líder" quiso jugar hasta donde podía llegar mi resistencia física.

Me lanzo contra todo lo que estuvo a su vista, golpeaba y rasgaba, solo sentía como mi cuerpo se iba debilitando y mi alma pedía descanso, pero no iba a ser tan fácil, con su sangre y su lengua lamía y curaba las heridas que los golpes producían en mi cuerpo, evitando que me muriera desangrado. El juego continuo, hasta que sentí como sus colmillos perforaban mi piel, según se los mortales y nosotros también disfrutamos con este acto, pero no en mi caso, sentí dolor, mucho dolor por cada parte de mi cuerpo, entre mas bebía el dolor crecía exponencialmente.

Preferí mil veces los golpes, incluso las garras sobre la piel, se lo pedí a gritos, pero no se detenía, incluso él lo disfrutaba; bebió hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre dejando caer mi cuerpo que se desvanecía, supongo que su idea era el matarnos de esta forma, pero fue otro el final, al momento de dar mi ultimo suspiro, sentí un liquido muy caliente entrar por mi boca, el calor recorrió mi garganta extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo, me condeno por la eternidad.

No deseo profundizar en lo que paso a continuación así que solo diré esto, bebió mi sangre y yo bebí la suya, mi alma humana quedo atrapada por siempre, mi nuevo cuerpo inmortal exigía alimento y lo único que podía brindármelo era el cuerpo de ella, así que la mate, solo espero que se hubiera mantenido encerrada en su mundo y no haya sentido todo lo que yo había sentido.

El amanecer estaba cerca, mi instinto me advirtió de ello y me obligo a buscar refugio lejos de aquel lugar, me oculte en el bosque y jamás volví a lo que una vez fue mi hogar.

Fueron los momentos más difíciles de mi existencia, estaba solo, con la condena de haber asesinado a la persona que mas amaba, pero no iba a morir hasta haber eliminado a los seres autores de todas aquellas atrocidades; como pude me las arregle para sobrevivir a mi nueva "vida" .

Paso el tiempo, entrenaba todas las noches, sorprendiéndome de las habilidades que la sangre vampirica me proporcionaba, viaje a varias partes del mundo que, hasta ese momento, era conocido para todos. En algunas ocasiones, estuve en compañía de otros inmortales que, movidos por la compasión o el interés, me ayudaron a comprender mejor en lo que me había convertido; nunca fueron relaciones duraderas, al final de cuentas eran monstruos…como yo.

Mis viajes me llevaron a conocer diversas criaturas y a enfrentarme a ellas, las más comunes eran por territorios o alineaciones, todas esas cosas eran estupidas para mí, y era cuando comenzaba la diversión, aquellos combates fueron los que me dieron mi verdadero poder.

Pasaron mas años, hasta que llegue a lo que parecía ser el fin de mi penar, encontré pistas que me guiaban a aquellos a los que buscaba. Cacé a uno de ellos y logre descubrir que "nuestro" clan estaba de parte de la camarilla y que encontraría a mi "padre" en el nuevo continente.

Ese viaje me trajo ciertos problemas, fue en esa ocasión que me tope con los assamitas, habían sido contratados para proteger a ese canalla, al parecer era alguien importante, tampoco ayudaba a mi reputación el que matara a cuanto vampiro se me atravesaba en el camino.

Logre localizar su ubicación exacta y fui tras el, me enfrente contra un grupo numeroso y bien entrenado de asesinos, aunque eran jóvenes. Fue una batalla feroz, pero yo no iba a morir hasta cumplir con mi cometido, había logrado exterminar casi a la mitad de ellos y fue cuando apareció él, mi maestro Mohammed, era el líder del grupo, y me hizo una proposición que no podía rechazar, luchar contra él y ganar para cumplir con mi penitencia, o si no ellos reclamarían mi vida como trofeo.

Nunca antes me había enfrentado a un ser tan poderoso como él, sus movimientos, la velocidad y su increíble fuerza eran de admirarse. A pesar de todas estas desventajas, no me deje amedrentar, yo iba a vencer y esa era la única opción…una vez mas me equivoque, supongo que paso lo que tenia que pasar, perdí el combate. Mi cuerpo estaba seriamente lastimado, el dolor no me permitía el movimiento, en cambio, él, a pesar de estar dañado, no daba rastros de sentir dolor o que sus movimientos se vieran reducidos. Intente dar mi ultimo golpe, fuerte y certero, pero solo logre levantarme y caer inconsciente sobre sus brazos, mi fin ya había llegado.

Al recuperar la conciencia, lo primero que vi fue a mi maestro y aun grupo de personas que no me quitaban la vista de encima, se me explico que había mostrado los elementos necesarios para convertirme en uno de ellos, presentaría las pruebas y mostraría que era digno de ser llamado asesino.

Aun no se porque acepte…supongo que de no haberlo echo así, estaría muerto, de todas formas, pensaba que todos ellos eran unos estupidos reunidos para no sentirse solos y jugar a los niños malos, en cuanto me dieran la espalda, me largaría lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieran, buscaría al infeliz que había logrado escapar y todo esto terminaría.

Pero, esa vez, algo fue distinto, algo cambio, por primera vez hubo alguien a quien realmente le importaba por quien yo era y lo que podía hacer, no por la historia del pobre muchacho convertido en contra de su voluntad.

Mi maestro Mohammed siempre estuvo conmigo, enseñándome todas las artes necesarias y refinando aquellas que conocía de mi niñez, siempre fue justo y severo, aunque también era amable y muy respetuoso, comencé a sentir un gran a precio por él.

Supere todas y cada una de las pruebas que se me impusieron mostrando, con honor, que era merecedor del titulo de asesino en contra de las negativas de muchos otros, lo que me importaba era que mi maestro se encontraba orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido y todas las misiones que había realizado, la venganza seguía en mi y así se lo expuse a mi maestro que no se opuso a mi ultimo deseo; fue así, con la muerte del ultimo ser que cambio mi vida por completo, que un circulo se cerro y el viejo Yuto murió dando paso al assamita que ahora ves frente a ti.

Mil cosas han pasado desde todo aquello, he logrado obtener una gran reputación y todas aquellas misiones han dejado grandes experiencias en mi persona, enseñándome que este mundo es tan grande y existen tantas cosas en él, que tendrías que vivir toda la eternidad para comprender. Se que puedo vivir todo ese tiempo y conocer tantos misterios como flores existen en el campo.

* * *


End file.
